The Baobab Fruit Games
The baobab fruit games is inspired by the begining movie of the movie The lion guard . When bunga and kion were chasing the baobab fruit around , and fighting for it . about the story This is about a traditional game played in the pride lands and the kids of kion and Jasiri playing for the first and only time of there life with there cousins Kiaras and kovus kids : soco and jama . This game determinds there skills and how there adult hood would be like , if they be strong or weak and things like that and the leader of the second generation lion guard Soco is 95% chance of winning, and that makes the others work hard the game and there is only one round and you have run the whole pride lands . Enjoy the story ( I want this to be a long story too ) Characters that show Kion Jasiri Simba Nala Misuli Moed Pride land animals Salah Vitanti Kopa Kiara Tifu Zuri Mpendi Upendo and Cpendo Kovu Pandu Taji Jamil Rafiki Story "Wow"Jamil looked from the ledge that enetered the outlands he saw just all dirt and rocks that covered the area in one peaice."Its so dusty here how do you live here"Jamil was looked forwarded into it. ''hey buster"Jamil put his eyes up he did not recall the voice he then saw a shadow.It was his brother that was younger but ten times as stronger than him."Pandu?"Jamil looked one more time he first saw his paws and then his face pop out of the dust. "you little dirt bag you know if dad seen you here- "Ya,ya i know what he would do im not dumb...."Jamil rolled his eyes,that was the cuss Pandu always used on his siblings."oh,so you think just becuase you know means you can give me some aditude,little runt"Pandu rudely said"Hey im the frist born your just jealous that im first to be born and you like a middle child and you dont have anyone and you just think your tuff becauses your grow some lame main"Jamil got him,Pandu got an idea. "Hey what's down there?"Pandu pointed below the ledge."Umm..dirt"Jamil responded. "No....your death"Pandu pushed jamil off the ledge.Pandu laughed so hard he almosted cryed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Jamil screamed Jamil fell so fast all of what you could see is his orange golden fur.When he hit the ground you herad a big thump.*moan*Jamil could not feel his body,he felt frizzy and dizy he then started to see dots of black and white and them in a few moments he fanted.His family not knowing that he was left in the outlanders alone and what seems to be dead. (Mean while back in the pride lands) "MIsuli..."Moed was loving up on Misuli,she is laying right next to him, touching his fur "You know Moed,i was wondering if one day we should go somewhere..."Misuli blushed. "Really where like a vacation?"Moed said. "Yea away from it all,but never to leave permanently"Misuli said he put his paw on hers. "hmmm....I guess, but where? "She asked "Some where beond the pride lands and outland''Misuli pointed towards the outlands. "I always want to see whats behind the mountains " TBC Category:Fanfiction